Ageless Desire
by J.Renfer
Summary: Alice is a not so normal teen, mostly because her best friend is a vampire. The same vampire that saved her when she was 12. What will happen when the vampire tries to bite Alice? My first time here on Fan Fiction, so I beg you to be nice.


"So Alice, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Jill, one of my few friends I had at school.

"I don't know…I'm grounded." I lied, but I knew what I was doing, and I wasn't grounded. You see, people disapprove if you hang out with a 233 year old vampire almost every weekend. And I'm already in the lowest social class at school without them knowing that I hung out with Jean.

Oh yeah, my parent know that Jean is a vampire. They hired him to save me from a blood-crazed vampire when I was 12. Now that I'm 15, Jean and I hang out with each other a lot. We were the closest of friends.

"You're going to miss-Are you listening?" asked Jill, I forgotten that she was still talking to me.

"No sorry, talk to you later Jill," I said, grabbing my backpack from my locker and heading out of the schools' twin doors. I took out my cell phone and it said I had a new voice mail.

Placing the phone to my ear, I heard my father say, "Hey Alice. You are going to Jean's house after school since no one is going to be home for a few hours. Bye."

I shrugged and started walking towards Jean's house. It took me about 15 minutes to get to his house.

Jean's house was an old Victorian house. It was painted a dark color, with iron fencing around the house. No one human dared to go in it, the neighbors around the house were even scared of it. I opened and closed the gate and walked up the cement sidewalk, weeds sprout out between the cracks.

I unfasten the door's lock and walked in. Taking several deep breaths once I was inside, I always loved the smell inside Jean's house. It was a nice heavenly smell that intoxicated you. I walked into the living room, and found Jean talking to Billy. Billy was one of Jeans vampy friends.

"Hi Jean, Billy," I said, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ally," said Jean, smiling. He pronounced Ally as AL-E.

"How are you little one?" asked Billy, propping a leg on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

Jean had long, curly black hair; he was around 6'2" with wild violet eyes. Billy had brown hair that covered his maroon eyes, he too was tall. And, of course, they were both deathly pale.

"I'm good, and I'm not little anymore." I said, with a grin; placing my backpack on the floor.

"You are too little," said Jean.

"Well standing next to you two giants I am," I pointed out.

Jean and Billy chuckled and I relaxed my feet on the couch and yawned.

"Rough night?" asked Billy.

"Yeah that Algebra work is getting to me. Look at these grays," I joked, pointing to my hair.

"You have none," said Billy.

"No duh," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Off the subject, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Jean.

"Nothing," I said, simply.

"Oh C'mon…what do you want?" bugged Jean.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the blank T.V. screen, wondering if Jean lost the remote again.

"Hello? Earth to Alice." said Billy, waving his hands. I ignored him, just staring at the T.V.

Suddenly I felt something cold and wet goes down my back and I jumped up. My hands dug at my back until I took out the item. Glaring at Jean, whose grin probably couldn't get any wider, I held up the ice cube.

"What? You weren't listening to us, I had to spring into action," said Jean, trying to sound heroic.

I threw the ice cube and he caught it, easily. _Damn him and his vampiric reactions_, I thought, plopping myself back where I was sitting. I crossed my arms and glared into the wall.

"Alice…" groaned Jean.

"I like her when she was little…now that she is a teenager…she's moody…" said Billy.

"I don't…I like her better now that she's older," said Jean.

"That's because you-"

"Shut it!" interrupted Jean.

"Because you what?" I asked, looking at Jean.

"Nothing, anyway I need your humanly skills to find the remote…I lost it," said Jean.

"Figures," I said, getting up from my spot and kneeing down. I ran my hand underneath the couch until I felt cold plastic.

"You always leave it under the couch," I said, pulling out the remote. He held out his hand but I didn't give it to him.

"Nope, my turn tonight," I said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no…" said Billy.

I sat down and flip through the channels, until I got to _Sci-Fi_. I smiled; it was my favorite cable channel.

"How can you watch this? It's all wrong!" complained Jean, on a vampire movie we were watching.

"I don't know…it amuses me." I said, holding a pillow to my chest.

"That's it! Give me the remote," said Billy.

"No," I said, holding up the pillow incase of attack.

"Place the pillow down and give us the remote," said Jean, holding up his hand like if he had a microphone in it.

"No," I said.

"Then…" Billy jumped on the couch, wrestling until he got the remote.

I started crying, Billy didn't notice until Jean said something.

"Oh crap…what did I do?" asked Billy, in confusion.

Jean sat on my right and Billy sat on my left. They both placed their arm around me, asking what's wrong and… I grabbed the remote and jumped up from the couch, laughing.

"Man I fooled you good," I said, wiping the fake tears from my face.

"What?! That's cheap! I thought I really hurt you!" said Billy.

"I agree….that wasn't funny." said Jean, firmly.

"Well I thought it was pretty darn smart. I fake cry and boom! You guys go all soft." I said, sitting on Jean's chair.

Jean shook his head, and they both were quiet.

"You say I'm moody…" I murmured.

"I heard that," said Billy.

"Your point?" I chuckled.

I flipped through the channels and put it on _Cartoon Network_.

"Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" asked Jean.

"You can never be old for cartoons," I said, curling up in a ball.

After awhile, everyone focused on the T.V., and I slowly drifted off. In minutes, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was mourning and I was in a bed. The heavenly smell was stronger now; I pulled up the blankets so it was right under my nose. I looked over to the bedside table and saw that it was 9:30 in the mourning.

_Might as well go back to sleep…_I thought, as I closed my eyes. But sleep didn't come; I was too awake for it. I just lay there, smelling the blanket like some drug addict.

After a few minutes, I stretched out and pulled the blankets off. I open the door, quietly, and walk down to the Kitchen. Jean was there, cooking…well…at least trying to. But the smoke and the burning smell gave it away that he needed a cooking class…badly!

I ran over and moved Jean out of the way, seeing if by any chance I could save the food. But it was more black then the night sky.

"You killed it," I said, giving Jean a smile.

Jean shrugged, taking the pan and dumping the burnt food in the trash.

"I tried," he said, hopelessly.

"And you failed. Let me show you have to cook eggs." I said.

15 minutes later and fluffy eggs landed on a blue glass plate.

"Understand?" I asked, while grabbing a fork and salt.

"I think…" said Jean, poking at the eggs, "But how can you eat them?"

"I can ask you the same question about blood," I said, digging into the eggs.

Jean shrugged and leaned on the kitchen counter. His long curly hair shined in the sunlight. The muscles underneath were visible from the white see-through shirt.

"Is it hooker day?" I asked, after I finished my eggs.

"No, why?" he said, taking my plate and putting it in the sink.

"Because your muscles are almost popping out of your shirt," I said.

"Oh and you're looking why?"

"No I just noticed…and it's pretty easy to notice…"

Before Jean could say anything, my phone rang. Jogging to my bag, I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Ally! Happy Birthday!" said my mother.

"Wait what? It's my birthday?" I asked, stunned.

"Yup," said my mother excited, "I'm picking you up in 10 minutes. Bye sweetie."

"Bye," I said, as I clicked the end button.

Jean was leaning on the doorway, grinning.

"You didn't even know that today was your birthday?" he said, amused.

"No, I guess I forgot…" I said.

"Wow…that's lame," he said, as I picked up my backpack and putting on my shoes.

I shrugged, and saw my mom's sleek silver car coming down the lane and stopping in front.

"See ya later Jean," I said, while walking to my mom's car.

"Check your backpack when you get home," he said, waving.

I got in the passenger seat and rolled my eyes, my mom was listening to country music.

"Please spare me," I said.

"You use to like country sooo much, and then you started listening to Green Day and that

Other rock 'n' roll," she said, frowning.

"Well I changed," I said, grinning.

Our house was two-stories high and was a light brown color, and it gave off the American Dream feel…

Anyway once I entered the house, I ran up to my room and closed the door. I flopped on my bed, and shut my eyes. Then remembering what Jean had said, I cautiously opened my bag. There laid a long box wrapped in silver, on the little tag, it said, "Happy Birthday Alice." I slowly took off the wrapping paper revealing a velvety box.

Opening the box, it uncovered a silver necklace; the chain was thick and in the middle it had a pentagram pendent with black gems. I gasped, it was beautiful…

A week later…

"YOU KNOW WHAT F YOU!" I screamed at my parents, running up to my room and slamming my door. I have had enough of them! I grabbed a backpack and stuffed clothes, cash and books inside. Once it was filled, I swung it over my shoulder and opened my window. I took out the screen, swung my left leg out and then my whole body. My window looked like it popped out of the roof, so it was easy escaping until I got to the edge. I held my breath and jumped, I landed with a thump.

It took away my breath for a second; I jumped up and started running. Running away from my parents. Running away from my problems. Running away from my life.

Well…until I tripped on a rock, bashing my head into the ground. I sat on my butt, and put a hand up to my forehead, taking it away I noticed blood. Oh great…this is prefect…

"I'll be right over," I said into the phone, then hung up.

_Why Alice? Why did you run away?_ I thought, and then before I knew it I was at there house.

I literally jumped out of the car, and knocked on the door. Alice's mother answered, her face was tear stained and her voice was shaky.

"Thanks for doing this Jean…" she said.

"No Problem," I said, trying to sense her lovely scent. Then I caught it.

"Stay here, I'll get her," I said, as I turned on the side of the house. I noticed that some of the grass was bent from breaking her fall. Then finding the direction, I ran with vampiric speed towards her.

She was on the ground, with her hand on her forehead, when she saw me, she was horror-stuck.

I smiled, and said, "Why do you have your hand on your forehead?"

She removed her hand to reveal a long gash; hot crimson liquid was flowing out. My smile became a frown. The only thing I saw was the blood. I didn't take notice of my fangs that prodded out, or that I was wrestling with Alice. I didn't break from my trance until Alice escaped my clench and I saw her streaming tears.

She took one look at me, and then run away like a rabbit escaping a predator.

_Am I a Predator trying to love my Prey?_ I asked myself, looking at myself. I knocked to my knee in tears that wouldn't come. _I am a monster…and now that she knows that…she'll never forgive me…she has to…does she know that I can't live without her?_

My mind raced with simple phrases. I stayed in my place for an hour, then I walked to the house. When I got there, I saw Alice's father holding a gun, waiting for me to make a move. But I didn't do anything expect go into my car and drive away in the darkness like the monster I am…

The next mourning, I called her house but the phone was disconnected. I tried her cell and that too was disconnected…

_She hates me…_I thought, as I got in my car and drove to her house, but when I got there it was dead. I knocked on the door and no one answered…I noticed a place of paper covered by a rock. I picked it up, read it and collapsed. I reread the letter, it said:

Dear Jean,

Last night, we had to take action. So we packed up Alice and moved her somewhere that you will never find her. We also hid her scent so you cannot find her. I'm sorry to do this but we know what is best for Alice. And right now it is to be FAR away from you.

Sincerely,

John and Lily McAuther

I held the letter close to my chest…the words ringing in my ears. I looked around and everything looked darker to me. _My world is dead without her…I didn't even get to tell her about my feelings for her…_I thought.

I sat on the stairs and looked at the letter, reading it over and over and over again. I didn't notice the pair of headlights…or that Billy was trying to talk to me until he slapped me.

"I'm sorry man but I think you should go home," he said, I nodded and went inside my car; taking one last look at the house…I drove away, trying my best to forget her.

Finally after 48 hours on a plane going to different places to hide my scent, I arrived at the place I would be staying for the rest of my life. It was in South Dakota, remotely deserted. I got out of the car, and looked at our new house. It was grey with a black roof. Dull, like the town.

"So how do you like it?" asked my mother.

"Boring," I said, grabbing my suitcase and going inside. Looking around I choose the

room that looked out at the forest behind the house. I unpacked and lay on my bed, until I heard voices…other voices that weren't my parents.

Silently, I went downstairs and saw a man, a woman, and I think it was their son.

They all had the blackest of hair, and he looked around my age.

The boy noticed me first, he smiled and I returned it. He had skater black hair, with bright blue eyes, 5'9", and muscular.

"And this is our daughter, Alice." said my mom, "Alice these are our neighbors, The Lowees."

"Hi," I said, shyly.

"Hi I'm Lou," said the boy, sticking out his hand.

I shook it and notice that his eyes turned from his beautiful blue to a gold color. I gasped, taking my hand back and widening my eyes.

Lou was puzzled, but then he got it, he knew that I knew that he what he was.

"Go on now…go talk or play or whatever…" said my mother.

I spun on my heel and went to my room. Then when we were both in, I closed the door.

"So what's your animal?" I asked.

"You smell like vampire." he said.

"Yeah, so? What's your animal?" I asked again, impatient.

"It's a wolf, and how did you know I was a wereanimal?"

"Your eyes…you need to learn how to control them." I said, sitting on my bed.

"And you know everything right?"

"Nope, just the simple stuff." I said.

"We're going to get along just great," he said, grinning, "A know-it-all and a werewolf. Perfect."

"I'm not a know-it-all…I don't know Algebra." I said with a smile.

Then an awkward silence came along, I broke it by saying, "What bands do you like?"

"My most favorite is Green Day," Lou said.

I grinned, and said, "Wow, someone who actually knows the greatest band in history."

"Ditto to you."

Then we started talking about stuff here and there. We found out that we were more alike then anything. And before Lou left he gave me a kiss on the check, which made me blush a bright red.

We were going to get along perfectly.

Two years later…

I opened my eyes, to see Lou playing with one of the strands of my brown hair. His arm was casually around my naked shoulders, his skin was blazing hot.

"Mourning," he said, kissing my head.

I smiled and cuddled closer to his body. I took one of my fingers and traced his muscles that shown from the covers.

All was at peace. I was in a wonderful relationship, school was over with, I was in a rock band called, "The Black Rats", and I was happy.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"S!" I exclaimed, jumping up and trying to find my clothes. I slipped on low-rider jeans, a bra, and I got to button the three middle buttons on my shirt.

"Just leave it," Lou said, patting the mattress.

"No, it might be something important. Put some pants on," I said, running out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

Opening, I nearly fainted. Standing there, perfect in the sun, was Billy.

"Hi Alice, good to see you!" he said cheerfully.

"Billy! Man, you look just the same!" I said, smiling.

Then his smile turn to a frown, "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked. I looked behind me and saw Lou wearing jeans and nothing else.

"Nope, do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure, I have to talk to you on an important subject." he said, as I close the door behind him. I lead him in the Kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"No thank you." said Billy, sitting down at the Kitchen table. Lou walked in the Kitchen.

"I will please." he said, kissing me on the check and sitting in his own chair.

I smiled, and started making coffee.

"So Billy what do you want to talk to me?" I said, pouring water into the coffee maker and grabbing the container with the coffee beans.

"It's about Jean…" he trailed off.

I stopped scooping, and froze. I felt my heart pound even faster. After a few minutes I return to scooping the coffee beans.

"What about him?" I said, through clenched teeth,

"I'm worried about him. I learned everything two days ago, and thought it was important to talk to you," Billy said, Lou stayed quiet. He didn't know much about my past, and now was the opportunity.

I finished, and started the coffee maker, turning around I leaned on the counter.

"What about him?" I asked with no emotion.

Billy sighed and said, "His in pain, Alice. Deeply. He tried to…He tried to kill himself several times and he is in a never-ending depression."

I clenched my hands on the counter, trying not to cry. _Did I cause that? Did I cause Jean's pain…_I thought, painfully.

After a few minutes, I picked up the courage to say, "What do you want me to do?"

"I thought if he talks to you that he would be fine, and not be in this depression of his." Billy said.

"Ok what's his phone number?"

"No, I think you should do this in person." Billy said, looking at his hands then to me.

"Absolutely not!" roared Lou, standing up.

"But-" Billy started.

"NO! YOU GO TO THAT….FILTH AND TELL HIM THAT HE'LL NEVER SEE ALICE!!" Lou yelled.

Billy looked stun.

Lou was about to say more but I whispered, "Lou…stop…just stop."

They both turn their attention to me; I looked at the floor, trying all my might to not burst into tears.

"I'll go with you Billy. Only to repay the favor when Jean saved me from that evil vampire. But it has to be tomorrow, because I have a show tonight." I said, looking at Billy.

"But Alice…" Lou groaned.

I gave Lou a nasty look and he looked away.

"Ok, I'll get the passports." said Billy, walking out of the house and to his car.

"Alice, that bloodsucker tried to hurt you," Lou said.

"I'm repaying a favor, okay? Nothing more, nothing less." I said, going to the bathroom and closing the door. I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. I jumped in the shower and leaned my head on the wall.

I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"You okay?" asked Lou.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I join?" he said.

But before I could answer, he got in the shower. I giggled and gave him a kiss. For just an hour I was at peace again.

I was wearing black leather pants, a leather corset, and black knee-high boots. I put two metal bracelets on my right upper arm, black plugs, and of course the pentacle necklace. I applied black eyeliner, and put my hair up in a ponytail.

I was ready for the show.

I grabbed my Washburn guitar and got into my car. Billy and Lou were already at the bar that we were playing at.

Excited, I drove towards the bar. I noticed that time was quickening and it was a blur to

Me.

"Finally! We're about to start!" said the manager, Shaila. I noticed that Luna, Ashlee and Paul were all ready to start. I took out my guitar and waited for our introduction.

It came and we went out on stage.

And played Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, For Those About To Rock by AC/DC and other rock songs.

Without a mistake, we played.

It felt like a highlight to our Rock career, only if my mind wasn't somewhere else.

"Alice…Time to get up," said Billy.

"Noooo," I groaned.

"I knew you were going to be like this so I made your flight at 1:00 pm," Billy said,

placing my passport on the nightstand.

"See you later," he said, and then he left.

I fell back to sleep, and dreamed about floating guitars and fangs.

I was impatient as I grabbed my suitcase and backpack from the machine. My flight took forever, and now I was so impatient that I barely noticed Billy holding up a sign that said my name.

"You know what I look like; you didn't have to have a sign." I said.

"I know but I wanted to have a sign…to fit in," Billy said grinning, and taking my suitcase. He offered to take my backpack, but I declined.

"So your werewolf boyfriend let you go?" asked Billy.

"Yup, we had a talk," I said, grinning.

"Sure it was a "talk"," he said, quoting talk with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes, and Billy, laughing, led me to a sleek black limo.

"Nice," I said, while he put my suitcase in the trunk.

Billy shrugged and got in. But I didn't follow…I didn't feel right about going into the limo.

"Well C'mon we don't have all day," Billy said.

I got in and buckled my seatbelt.

"Now to get Jean," said Billy.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked.

"At Victoria's," he said.

I raised an eyebrow and he said, "No! Not like that! Never like you and Lou!"

I punched his arm and he laughed.

"No, he wouldn't do that. And plus Victoria has a mate." Billy said.

The trip there took 10 minutes, and I gasped when we got to Victoria's house…well it wasn't a house…it was a big ol' mansion!

I whistled and said, "Wow. Impressive."

"Well…she has a LOT of cash." said Billy, leading me up to the mansion.

He led me inside, where a vampire butler was waiting for us.

"Ma'am, Lord, please follow," said the butler, turning on his heel and walking towards the left wing of the mansion.

The mansion was mostly silver, black, and a few shades of red. Very Vampy like to Hollywood…

I walked in silence, wondering why I am here, why aren't I with Lou right now…

I stopped thinking when I saw Victoria, she wore a maroon red evening dress, and her hair was like fire, swirling colors of orange and red.

"Good day Billy," she smiled, showing a row of very sharp teeth.

"Good day Victoria, where is Jean?" asked Billy.

"He's in the left pool room."

"Can you show us? I guess I forgot how to navigate in this big mansion," said Billy, grinning. I suddenly got an uneasy feeling about every coming here.

We walked towards the middle, where a giant pool was. Victoria took the left window door, and there laid Jean. His head was facing the couch he was laying down. His curly black was oily and looked and smelled like he didn't take a shower for a while.

"Jean," said Victoria, Jean didn't flinch, "There is someone to see you."

"Tell them to go away," said Jean.

"I don't think you want her to go away." said Billy.

"Go away," retorted Jean, getting angry. And he wasn't the only one.

I stomped right up to the couch and smack his head.

"I RODE IN AN EFFING PLANE FOR 5 HOURS WITH A HANGOVER TO SEE YOU AND YOU TELL ME TO GO AWAY! NO EFFING WAY!" I shouted. Jean looked at me surprise…well me being here and me yelling at me.

I put my hands on the side of my hips and said, a little calmer now, "Now what do YOU have to say for yourself!"

Jean didn't say a word, he touch my arm like he didn't realize I was really real. Then he bounced from the couch and hugged me in a bear hug.

"Okay….Can't…Breath!" I gasped, Jean let go and looked at me. He touched my arm again, then my shoulder and then my face, annoying me.

Then I snapped, "Would you Please STOP touching me! I'm here! In person! Got it? Get it! Good."

Jean looked like he would burst into tears…if he had any. I looked at Billy and Victoria, who were the same.

Calming myself down, I said, "Um…Are you guys gonna feed the human, here or not?"

The answer I got was…

BAM!

Another hug from Jean, this time I smelled that heavenly scent hidden with the oily hair. My knees went weak and I collapsed, intoxicated from the smell that I missed so long.

Jean thought he broke something, so Billy, Victoria and he were asking questions.

I just grinned, and wrapped my arms around Jean's neck, inhaling the scent again.

"Easy now Alice…" said Billy, taking my arms off Jean's neck and pulling me back.

"You aren't use to Vampire smell now…you should be careful…" said Billy.

"Darling, I think you need a shower before eating…you smell like dog." exclaimed Victoria.

I sniffed my arm, and said, "Its smell perfectly human to me."

"Oh yeah, she was around a wolf…" Billy said, what else he said…I didn't hear because I zoned out.

When I zoned back in, I noticed that Jean hadn't said a word, and was still looking at me.

"Um…Billy…" I said, walking out of the room.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Is something wrong with Jean's voice box?" I asked.

"No why?" he asked.

"Well he didn't say a word, at all." I said.

"Um…I'll tell you later." said Billy.

Victoria took me to a room that overlooked the gardens and told me where everything was.

"And Mr. Welkies will bring up your suitcase for you. So you have something to wear." said Victoria, and then she left.

I went into the bathroom, it was white and gold…and it almost gave me a headache just looking at it.

'_This is probably the only bright color in this house…_' I thought, while getting into the gold-crested shower. The water was warm and I felt weird. Usually Lou joined me when

I took a shower, but no one disturbed me how I bathe.

I turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into the bedroom and just like Victoria said…my suitcase was laying there for me. I dug around till I found jeans, a green fitted shirt and my black leather jacket.

After I got dressed, I took out the picture of Lou and me when we went to the beach and placed it next to the bed stand. Suddenly I felt how much I missed Lou…and his doggie problems…and I felt like a caged animal in this mansion.

I walked out of the room without another thought, walking down the eerie hallway, I felt cold and lonely. I walked down the stairs and looked around. I noticed that no one was around so I made my way to the back, towards the Gardens. I didn't stop until I got there, the nice scent of freshly cut grass and hedges were lingering from the day.

Lying underneath a tree, I watching the sun as it made its way down the horizon. The oranges, reds, and pinks mingled to form pretty patterns. I was so focused that I didn't noticed that Jean was next to me.

"Hello," he said with that one word brought many memories when I was younger.

I looked up and noticed that he too took a shower, his curls laid on the blue shirt he was wearing.

"Hey," I said, looking at the sunset again.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

He took a seat next to mine, and the heavenly scent was back, but not so intoxicating.

"So…I heard you play the Bass." he said, trying hard to make conversation.

"Yup." Then an awkward silence broke between us.

"Alice…can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Shoot," I said, still focusing at the sun.

"Are you mad at me…from that one day?" He asked, I winced.

"A little, but Lou taught me to forgot what I felt that day," I said, looking at Jean.

"Lou…the dog?" he sneered, "He isn't reasonable."

"Don't," I said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk like that when I mention Lou," I said, straight forward, "He helped me with the bad times."

"Sorry," said Jean.

We sat there until the sun sunk under the horizon, we stayed there for while, enjoying each others presence.

"We better go inside, Victoria wants to host a dinner party," said Jean, getting up and offering a hand to me.

"Oh great…" I said, taking his cold hand and getting up myself.

We walked inside and everywhere, lights were being turned on, illuminating the place like the Fourth of July.

"Hurry you two, and change. There are clothes in your room," said Victoria, wearing a bright red gown.

Jean and I separated and I walked into my room. A woman was waiting there, and she was sitting next to a dozen of dresses.

"Good Evening Alice, I am suppose to help you get ready for the party," smiled the woman.

"Okay…" I said.

Half an hour later, I've been dressed up like a doll. My hair was put up in a messy bun, and the woman (I later found out her name was April) had dressed me in a dark forest green evening gown.

"You look so pretty," smiled April.

I shrugged and said, "Let's go."

April went ahead and I forgot about something.

"I'll be right back! I promise!" I said, running into my room.

When I got back, April looked annoyed but when she saw me, her frown went upside down. As the old children saying goes. She escorted me to the ball room, everywhere I looked I saw vampires fancied up and man…they were beautiful…

April left me soon after, so I was by myself, I walked around, smiling at the unknown vampires. Some smiled back and others mumbled stuff when I passed by.

"Excuse Miss but would you like to dance?" asked someone from behind.

I turned to find a guy vampire. He had down to chin black hair, striking blue eyes, and a near 5'8" tall. He was the first vampire who actually talked to me at the party!

I smiled, and said, "Sure, why not."

He led me to the dance floor, and placed his hands on my waist. (It wasn't a fancy dance)

I put my hands on his neck and we started dancing.

"I'm Yen." he said, "And you are?"

"Alice," I replied sweetly.

"Alice…such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said smoothly.

I blushed a little and said, "Vampires are much more handsome." Inside, I was beating myself up for the horrible flirting.

He leaned and whispered in my ear, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Intoxicated by his voice, I nodded my head.

He smiled, took my hand and led me out of the ball room and into the Gardens. We walked hand in hand going farther and farther from the mansion, but suddenly Yen stopped walking.

"You smell beautiful…" he said, soothing.

"Thank you," I replied.

He put his hands on my waist and dragged me closer. Closer until I was tight against his chest. He looked like he was going to kiss me but he leaned in to my ear again, "Don't move or make any sound."

I was flipped over so my back was against his chest and he held a dagger to my throat. He slid down his fangs and was about to bite me but Victoria, Jean, Billy and two other vampires interrupted him.

"Let her go, Yen!" cried Victoria.

I looked at Jean, he grew still but you could see the anger escape from his body.

"No, I'm doing what your clan did to my beloved Vicky." Yen said.

Jean moved closer but was stopped by Yen's harsh words, "Stop right there, Jean. I can still slice her throat before you even tackle me."

Nobody made a move, fearing for my life.

"Now, I heard about your famous force fields and I want them placed in a path to escape," Yen said.

"Go Austin," Victoria said, and one of the two vampires disappeared. Suddenly purpleish walls appeared in a path around Yen and me.

"Good…" He smiled and loosen his grip. I realized I could make a move and I did.

Hiking my dress, I took out a silver gun, and shot it at his foot. Yen cried out in pain and threw me to the ground. I scrambled to get up, but he was stalking towards me. So I shoot four shoots, and that stopped him…for awhile. In that time zone, I got up and ran with six-inch heels on. But inauspicious I tripped over the heels and sailed right into the ground. And guess who was right behind me.

Yen, he grabbed my ankles and grinned. Blood soaked his shirt in the places where I shot him.

"You little B." he said.

"Oh I'm a B now? Well guess what you are? You're dead!" I shouted, pulled up my gun and shot him between the eyes. He collapsed, dead. I laid down, breathing hard.

That's when my fear strike, I was running on adrenaline before, but now my whole body trembled, and the feeling in my ankle was going numb. Tears welt up and streamed down my face. I sat up and frantically tried to remove the vampire's death grip from my ankle.

Then I was being held against someone's chest, and that someone and a few others were trying to calm me down. The vampires grip was removed and I looked up to see the person I was leaning on and it was Jean. I looked down at Yen, his prefect face corrupt by the hole between his eyes. _How can something so beautiful be so dangerous…_I thought as I dug into Jean's chest. He held me close, rocking me back and forth, trying his hardest to calm me down.

After what seemed an hour, everyone left leaving Jean and I behind. I stopped crying but my trembling was still there. I felt exhausted from all the action, my eyes closed when Jean started singing. His voice was pitch-prefect, soft and relaxing at the same time. My trembling stopped when I fell asleep.

I woke up with the sound of chirping birds and all I could think of is…how I truly hated birds and their annoying chirping. When I started to wake up more, I noticed that I was cuddled up next to Jean. His cool body was nice against mine, shaped against mine, and…and it just felt right. _Oh god, why am I thinking this! I had a boyfriend and here I am, thinking about what thing shouldn't be…_I thought, my mind raced on what to do. But an angelic voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Good Mourning, Sleeping Beauty," said Jean, cheerfully, "You feeling better."

I said, "Yes," and looked up to see Jean's face. His smile was bigger then ever, and it just made me smile. We spent the next few minutes just looking at each other, smiling.

He leaned in his head, his violet eyes never moving away from mine. I leaned in a little so we were touching noses. Jean hesitated and then placed his cold lips on mine. I was immovable for awhile, the kiss was like melting chocolate, puppies, happy children running around, a beautiful mountain scene…like everything I felt was right. I parted my lips, and he accepted. Before I know it, I was French kissing a vampire and everything was at peace. We parted after a moment or two and I opened my eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that…" he whispered, dreamily.

I couldn't say anything; I smiled instead and laid my head on his chest.

"How long," I said after awhile.

"Since I saved you from that vampire 6 years ago," he said, stroking my hair.

"That long?" I replied.

"Yes, I wanted to wait for you to get older to understand like 16 but then…that happened and my world seemed worthless without you," Jean said, kissing the top of my head.

"You were in that much pain?" I said.

"Yes…Alice…Alice, you are my world. You are the light in a pit of darkness. You are the person that makes me happy even when I had a bad day. You're everything to Me. I love you." he said.

Tears escaped from my eyes. Jean loved me and I never knew, no wonder he felt so empty when I returned. But do I love him back? Of course…but what about Lou? Do I love him too?

Jean wiped away the tears and said, "Why are you crying?"

_I should just tell him the truth…the truth? What is the truth? The truth that I love him and Lou equally but don't know what or who to choose…_I thought.

"I'm torn," I said, simply.

"Why?" he asked.

"Between the two I love…" I said, burying my head in his shirt.

Jean didn't say anything.

"J-Jean," I stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Lou proposed to me and I said yes before I left to see you," I said, crying even harder.

Jean was still then grew limp…and I had a pretty good guess on why. The one that he loved was getting married to his mortal enemy…and this was hurting him.

I got up from where I laid and walked to the door, tears coming down my face.

"Alice?"

I turned around, looking at the vampire that still laid in the bed.

"Whatever makes you happy, I'll be okay with it," he said, and I left.

I ran to my room with out being disturbed and went straight into the shower. I sat on the shower floor with the water on, and cried.

_Was accepting Lou a mistake? Will Jean go back to what he was if I leave to get married? Will he be okay even though I'm taken by his enemy? _Thoughts raced through my mind as I cried.

When I got out, I was water logged. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a black shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. Before I knew it, someone was knocking on my door.

"Come right on in," I said.

"Alice, your…your fiancé in at our door," said Victoria, with no emotion.

I nodded, sighed, straighten myself and rushed to the door. When I got there, Lou was there, grinning big. My heart skipped a beat.

I gave him a hug and he kissed my hair, we were both very happy to see each other.

"Ahem," said Victoria. Lou and I drew away and looked at her.

"You can stay here if Alice decides to stay awhile before leaving," said Victoria.

"I wish to stay for a couple days to…" I couldn't finish my sentence. What could I do?

I could visit with my old friends and landmarks of my childhood.

"I like to visit some people before leaving…so if it's ok I'll like it if I stayed awhile." I said.

"Okay then, same room and the dog better not make a mess," she said, then turn on her heel and left.

"I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed Lou.

"Me too!" I said, feeling numb.

"So what do you want to visit?" he asked.

"Well…let's get into a car and go," I said.

When we got back, Mr. Welkies served us our dinner, pork chops with potatoes.

I felt amazingly happy but my mind was somewhere else.

"Excuse me Alice," said Jean, "May I talk with you?"

"Sure," I said, getting up and following him to a balcony.

"I have a request to ask of you," he said, painfully.

"What?" I replied, hurting myself to see him this way.

"Kill me before you go," he said, I was taken back.

"N-n-n-no!" I said, placing a hand over my mouth.

"Please, just do it. I don't want that pain anymore." Jean said.

"No," I said.

"Please!" he cried out, looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't bare it anymore; I ran up and hugged him, cradling him in my arms. But he drew away.

We looked at each other how the sun was setting, the golden rays of the sun reflected on his curly hair, making him look like a Greek god.

Then without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and urgently placed my lips on his. He reacted with the same urgent way I had, but he was a little more gently since I was human. I parted my lips and his tongue snaked into my mouth, filling my mouth with a sweet yet tangy taste. We stayed that way for 15 minutes, just kissing each other. We parted and relaxed my arms.

Jean placed his forehead on mine, smiling. Then I remembered Lou, I swung my head towards the door to the balcony and let go of Jean.

"I'm sorry Jean, but…" I couldn't finish my sentence, instead I just ran into the mansion, leaving Jean. When I got to my room, Lou was there looking at the Gardens.

"You didn't come back." he said, with no emotion.

"Jean and I got carried away with talking." I said, dressing in Pajamas.

"Hmmm," he said, still looking at the Gardens.

I slipped into the bed and lied, "C'mon Lou, it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

Lou came and cuddled next to me, exhausted from Jean and I kiss, I fell asleep fast.

I awoke from a terrifying dream; I was being chased by red eyes until I got to Mexico where I was shot till there was nothing left of me.

But when I looked around, I didn't see Lou next to me or in the bathroom or anywhere!

I dressed in black jeans and a red shirt; I walked out of my room. Walking randomly, I bumped into Mr. Welkies who looked worried.

"Ah, sorry Ma'am," he said.

"Welkies, have you seen Lou?" I asked.

"He left with Mr. Jean," he said. Then I got the picture.

"Tell me where they went!" I almost shouted.

"I-"

"TELL ME OR YOU WILL END UP WITH ONE NUT!" I shouted.

"Th-they went to the Hollow Ends Hotel," he said, fearfully.

My eyes widen and I said, "Is the keys in the cars?"

"Yes," he said.

I ran out to the huge garage and jumped into a red Porsche Turbo 911. I backed out and raced to the hotel, hoping I wasn't too late.

When I got there, I thought fast and hoping that they were right. I got there what seemed like forever!

I ran into the lobby of the hotel and went straight to the elevator.

"What floor ma'am?" asked the Operator.

I looked to at the numbers and said, "52, to the top."

"Yes ma'am."

As I shot up, I fought the tears back. It was hard enough to stay sane in a metal box then to cry in a metal box.

Once the doors open, I ran out and looked for the door to take me onto the roof. I found it on the right turn.

I opened the door and ran out.

Just to see Lou and Jean fighting to the death.

Blood was everywhere, their clothes were almost sheds of cloth.

And I cried.

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried out, but they didn't hear me. I ran up to them to stop them, but an unknown force pushed me backwards, my right heel catching the edge of the hotel.

My arms flailed around, Lou and Jean stopped fighting, looked at me, and ran to me to help.

But they were too late, I fell to my death. I looked up only to see their faces once more…

It has been a week since her death…and I hated every last minute of it. The unhappy feeling came back, and it haunted me. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her smiling face. The sound of her name shot through me like a bullet.

Lou and I are friends, because we both have the same feeling.

The feeling of lost.

I sighed, walked down stairs and sat at the Dinning table across from Lou.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied. This has been our conversation for a week.

I looked out a window and began to daydream that Alice didn't fall that day and I won the fight. We would have been together…No! She would think of me as a monster for killing Lou. But…

As I fought over this, a figure appeared in the window. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not.

"Psst. Lou," I said, silently.

"What?" he said.

"Look out the window that shows the garden," I whispered.

"Wha-….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" roared Lou.

The figure, frighten, began to run with inhuman abilities.

"You idiot!" I said, and broke through the window, chasing the figure. Lou followed right behind me.

We chased the figure through and out of the gardens, passed the border of Victoria's land and entered the forest.

"Jesus! They are faster then us!" exclaimed Lou.

"I know! They can't be vampire or shifter," I said, still running as fast as I could. The figure disappeared ahead of us, but we kept going.

We didn't stop until we got to a meadow, where the figure was leaning underneath a huge oak tree.

Lou and I walked up until we were 10 feet away from the figure.

"Who are you?" said Lou. We waited for a few minutes but the figure didn't answer.

"Who are you?"

Nothing.

"What are you?"

Nothing.

"Do you speak English?"

Nothing.

"GOD D! ANSWER US!" I roared.

The figure started to laugh, it was like bells…so heavenly…so light…so beautiful.

Lou started forward to hit her/him but I held him back. More figures appeared around us

until we were surrounded.

I was back to back with Lou, the first figure still laughing. I assumed it was a she because of the laugh.

She walked up to us, and said a word that was not English at all! Suddenly Lou and I were forced to our knees.

The figure bent down and said, "You ask who I am? You ask what I am? You ask if I spoke English? Just look into your heart, Jean and Lou. You will find answers."

That voice! That voice was a more heavenly version of Alice's!

"Are-are you…" stuttered Lou.

The figure pulled off her hood, revealing the face I yearned to see. It was Alice, but much better. Her hair was like gold; her skin looked so smooth…there was no flaws to this Alice.

Lou started to cry, I wished I could. Alice was so…so beautiful that I didn't feel like it was real that she was standing in front of me.

Suddenly, if on command, all the figures took off their hoods. It was mixed species; some were vampires, some were shifter and others were unknown.

"Master," said a man with messy black hair, "What do we do now?"

Alice looked to him, smiled and said, "We tell the story."

Alice looked at me and put a hand on my face.

"Jean, you are not dreaming this time. I am truly alive and well…improved."

"H-How?" I stuttered.

"I'll tell you in a second."

She moved over to Lou and repeated what she said.

She walked over to the oak, and sat down. All the other things did the same. I looked

around and counted 9 of them. Alice cleared her throat and told us what happened…

"As I fell, the unknown force that pushed me back was Marco." She looked at the black haired man, the man looked down. "Marco made me fall and made it look like I was dead. But before I hit the ground, he caught me and made a version of me dead on the ground for you two to believe. I fell unconscious from the fall, and didn't wake up until I was at a boarded-up building where everyone was." She looked at the surrounding people and continued, "They taught me that I was their "master", the one who controlled their powers. I would have come earlier but I was busy with training. And after the training I went to this…this oracle-like person and she made me complete the oath. The oath that I controlled and help these people, vampires, witches, shifters, angels, etc. I don't own them, they have free will but they cannot go to war without me. I'm like a life-boat to their crew. So I am sorry that I had to bring you like this, believe me you wouldn't like the other choice." Alice ended, looking into both of our eyes.

I looked at them both; they looked tired and weak from the past week. Jean and Lou stared at me like I was a dream. I pretty much was…since I had a heaven-like aroma around me. I didn't like that part but it came with the job.

I stood up and everybody followed. Jean looked at me then lunged, closing me in a bear hug, Lou soon followed.

Lou drew away and looked at Mimi, a she-wolf. He looked at me then her then back to me, and I saw something in his eyes. It was the imprint. Lou imprinted on Mimi.

I grinned at him and nodded.

Lou walked up to Mimi, and arc his head, revealing his neck to Mimi. Mimi looked at me, and then looked at Lou, with loving eyes, and accepted him. Lou and Mimi turned wolf-form and disappeared into the forest.

I did love Lou, but I knew there was always something stopping him and me from ever

being truly happy.

Jean drew away from our hug and looked at me. I looked at him and smiled brightly.

Without hesitating, he kissed me. My insides did a flip-flop and I relaxed into his kiss.

"Ahem, Master?" said Marco.

I drew anyway and said, "Yes?"

"Do you want some privacy?" asked Marco, getting a little red.

"That would be nice," I said, smiling.

Marco smiled back and everyone disappeared, leaving Jean and I alone.

"Alice…I really thought I lost you," Jean said, his voice cracking.

"I know…but now you know that you didn't lose me." I said, looking into his violet eyes.

"Alice?" he said.

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I want to be with you forever," said Jean.

I looked at him, almost wanting to cry out with joy.

"I love you too Jean. Forever I will love you," I said, kissing him. He kissed back.

Inside, I knew this was right. It felt wonderful, peaceful, beautiful and all those happy words. It was nice to know that I actually found my place in life, next to Jean and my pack. Next to the ones I love. The End.


End file.
